1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wire pulling devices and more particularly pertains to a new wire pulling device for drawing electrical cable into an electrical conduit housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wire pulling devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is easily fitted to any electrical conduit housing.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing an upper bracket and a lower bracket which are adjustable for fitting to any housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new wire pulling device that allows the electrical wire to be run though the upper bracket for better control of the wire and to enhance the stability of the apparatus.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a device pulling for electrical cable into an electrical circuit housing. The housing includes a peripheral wall having an inwardly extending peripheral flange. The peripheral wall includes an upper wall, a bottom wall and a pair of side walls. The upper wall of the housing has an aperture extending therethrough. The device includes an elongated member having a top end and a bottom end. An upper bracket is attached to the elongated member and is removably attachable to the upper wall. A lower bracket is attached to the elongated member. The lower bracket is removably attachable to the pair of side walls. A saddle is removably attached to the elongated member. A pair of fasteners is removably extendable through the saddle and into the elongated member. A motor is removably positioned in the saddle. A shaft is attached to the motor and extends outwardly away from the saddle. The motor selectively rotates the shaft. The shaft is orientated generally perpendicular to the elongated member. Electrical cable may be extended through the aperture and attached to the shaft such that the cable is pulled through the aperture and wound on the shaft.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.